Beckowitz
Beckowitz (Beck and Si/'kowitz') is the friendship ''pairing of Beck Oliver and Erwin Sikowitz (a student-teacher relationship). This pairing will never happen romantically on the show because of the large age difference. ''This page is for friendship speculation only. Beckowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz tells only Jade specifically to not kiss Beck in class, even though Beck doesn't do anything to push her away. *When Beck mentions that he is an alien during alphabet improv, Sikowitz exclaims, "Ooh, a twist!", showing that he was impressed. *Sikowitz asks Beck to give an example of alphabet improv in order to explain the concept to the class. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz leans to Beck and says, "You see the bird too, right?" to which Beck responds, "I do." 'Beck's Big Break' *Sikowitz was not impressed because Beck was late. *Beck apologized to Sikowitz for being late. *Sikowitz had Beck tell the group about what it's like to work on a real movie, stopping class (and his rant on robots) to do so. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz has Beck be in charge of acquiring the Turblow Jet. *Sikowitz has Beck (and Tori) perform a scene at the beginning of class. *When Sikowitz asks where his coconut milk is, Beck reminds him that he is drinking it. *Sikowitz allows Beck to go to the hospital along with Jade, Cat, Tori, and Rex. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and Sikowitz are both involved in the scam. *When Sikowitz returns to the restaurant when Tori and André are performing, he sat next to Beck. *Beck gives Sikowitz a weird look when he sits next to him. *In the pictures for the episode, Sikowitz has his arm around Beck. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck clapped and cheered during Sikowitz's performance. *Sikowitz tells Jade to stop being such a gank to Beck and says that she is very lucky to have him for her boyfriend. *Beck runs to hug Sikowitz after he sings Number One along with the rest of his friends. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Sikowitz invites Beck to his house for his Method Acting activity. *While acting as Malcom, a man who invades people's personal space, Beck grabbed Sikowitz and rubbed his earlobes, complimenting them. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz had Beck (along with Cat and André) perform a scene for the class. 'Locked Up!' *Sikowitz laughed when Beck says that his aunt wouldn't let them come to Cancun when she found out he was bringing Jade. *Sikowitz stands with Beck (and Robbie) during the performance of All I Want Is Everything. *During this number, Beck turns and smiles at Sikowitz. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Beck stood up in his chair and tries to look when Sikowitz is checking to see if he's wearing underwear. *Beck smiles when Sikowitz announces that he forgot to wear some. *Beck pats Sikowitz's shoulder. *Sikowitz called Beck Elvis. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz had Beck be a part of the parade team even though he was not in his class when he made the announcement. *Sikowitz laughed immensely and does a funny dance when he sees Beck (and André) in a pair of candy jammies. *Beck helped drive the float because Sikowitz had a semi-suspended driver's license. *Beck along with Andre is concerned on where Sikowitz is, after he leaves the cupcake. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Sikowitz sarcastically tells Beck that he should hate that anything would keep Beck awake in his class. *Sikowitz doesn't get mad at Beck for sleeping in his class. *Beck thanks Sikowitz and resumes sleeping. *Sikowitz texts Beck his 'Secret Santa' assignment (Meaning Sikowitz has his cell phone number/ along with the rest of the class) *Sikowitz asks Beck if he can have his cricket, and Beck agrees. *Beck tells Sikowitz he's "the best." *Sikowitz calls his student "Becky." *Sikowitz holds Beck in his arms, commenting that his heart is vibrating. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Sikowitz lets Beck choose a role for his play. *Sikowitz lets Beck take a break during rehearsal because he is satisfied with his performance. *When everyone is arguing about getting a role, you can hear Beck tell Sikowitz he is fine with whatever part he gives him. 'April Fools Blank' *When everyone was hugging each other at the end, Beck went to hug Sikowitz. *Beck looked surprised when Sikowitz exploded. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Sikowitz has Beck (and Tori) perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz gives Beck advice on how to convey believable terror because he wants him to im * prove his acting. *Sikowitz attempts to scare Beck multiple times throughout the episode. *Beck does not get scared by Sikowitz. *Sikowitz and Beck enjoy the hot tub together (along with Jade and Spencer). *Sikowitz congratulates Beck in the hot tub for not getting scared. *After he scares Tori, Sikowitz puts his arms around Beck and shakes him in a friendly fashion. TheSlap Hints *Beck slaps Sikowitz in the video of the students at his home. *Beck tells Sikowitz that it is Friday, not Sunday and that he has missed 4 classes so far. *Sikowitz slapped Beck in the video of himself performing 'My World'. *Beck let's him know that he has missed 21/2 days of school while recovering from reggae night. *Sikowitz forces Beck to do a drive by acting exercise for him (with Jade). *Beck makes a book cover of Sikowitz in his blog. *Beck posts ">Pro Tip: Compliment Sikowitz on his cologne today and he'll give you 5 bonus points on today's test." and Sikowitz responds, "It's true! I will!". Gallery IPWV13.png IPWV10.png AFB Beckowitz.jpg Act284.jpg Tumblr_locxz5o9HV1qajoyio1_500.gif Act281.jpg Act280.jpg Tumblr_lv44433K0A1qcx61o.gif Act279.jpg Act278.jpg Act277.jpg Act276.jpg Tumblr loo0jmU5uY1qiqy6oo1 250.gif Locked-up-abroad-10.jpg Beckowitz.png Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing